Morning Surprises
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Sepertinya gadis itu melupakan tanggal 14 Maret ini. Oleh karena itu, Kuroko Tetsuya-lah yang akan membuka matanya, dengan memberikannya banyak kejutan sejak detik pertama ia membuka mata. / "Selamat hari White Day, Akashi Seishina. Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya-mu, mencintaimu." / Kuroko x fem!Akashi. Sequel to Valentine Gifts. Cover image (c) pindanglicious.


Sepertinya sulit untuk menemukan kata 'libur' dan 'Akashi Seishina' pada kalimat yang sama. Gadis yang berusia genap enam belas tahun ini masih saja sibuk bertekun di meja kerjanya, mengurus setiap dokumen yang terletak di sana.

Ketukan pintu membubarkan pikirannya, ia mengarahkan kedua irisnya saat salah satu pelayan rumahnya itu mengatakan kalau makan malam sudah siap. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, namun tidak bergegas untuk berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menghampiri pintu, ikut bergabung dengan makan malam yang sebenarnya hanya ia sendiri saja.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian permasalahan dana untuk OSIS sudah diselesaikannya, hasil kerja kerasnya selama satu jam terakhir sudah dirangkai dalam sebuah dokumen yang diklip dengan jepitan kertas kecil, kini terletak di sisi meja kerjanya. Tampaknya ia harus menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, demi kebaikannya juga.

Akashi mendorong sedikit meja kokoh yang masih dipenuhi dengan kertas putih bertuliskan bermacam-macam tinta; hampir semuanya biru dan hitam. Kursi yang menjadi penopangnya selama beberapa jam terakhir ini terdorong ke belakang, memberikannya jarak untuk berdiri. Kedua kakinya mendominasi suasana hening yang bertahan selama ia bekerja tadi, sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali, menandakan gadis itu sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

Suasana rumahnya yang terlalu besar untuk ditinggali seorang gadis dan pelayan-pelayan dan juga_ maid-maid_-nya itu masih sepi, seperti biasanya. Akashi tidak memikirkan kapan ayahnya akan pulang dari dinas yang beliau jalankan seminggu yang lalu, membuatnya harus meninggalkan Jepang untuk beberapa waktu. Akashi tidak peduli.

Sampai akhirnya siluet meja makan panjang yang biasa menampung berbagai makanan tertangkap oleh kedua irisnya yang berbeda warna itu, ia berjalan ke kursi yang biasa ia duduki, dan sekali lagi ia menempatkan diri di kursi nyaman tersebut.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan seragam yang begitu familiar datang sambil membawa sebotol penuh minuman, menuangkannya pelan dalam gelas tinggi milik sang gadis sebelum akhirnya menunduk hormat dan menghilangkan eksistensi dirinya dari ruang makan yang hanya akan ditempati oleh seorang perempuan dalam beberapa menit ini.

Perlahan, memotong makanan, memisahkan, menyuap, mengunyah, menelan, semua dilakukannya dengan tenang seperti kesehariannya selama ini. Merasa perutnya sudah cukup terisi dan ia memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk melanjutkan kesehariannya di malam hari ini, Akashi menempatkan perangkat makannya sebagaimana halnya ia lakukan jika sudah selesai makan, menyeka bibirnya dengan saputangan yang berada di samping sebelum berucap pelan.

"_Gochisousama deshita_," tentu saja tidak akan ada yang membalasnya, bahkan ia sendiri sadar akan hal itu.

"Seishina." Suara tak terduga itu menggema di telinga si pemilik surai merah yang panjangnya hampir mencapai pinggang, ia memutar kepalanya sedikit untuk memastikan bahwa yang didengarnya bukanlah ilusi semata.

Dan tentu saja hal itu bukanlah ilusi semata karena Akashi sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak berkhayal lagi, berangan-angan atau mengharapkan ayahnya pulang lebih cepat untuk menemaninya bermain seperti dulu, kurang lebih sepuluh tahun silam.

Tidak langsung membalas, ia lebih memilih untuk mengarahkan kedua maniknya itu ke arah kedua manik merah yang seperti menentangnya, ayahnya sudah berdiri di sana.

"Selamat datang."

"Aku pulang."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Ayah akan pulang hari ini, jadi aku makan terlebih dahulu."

Ayahnya tersenyum miring, menanggapi perkataan anak perempuannya yang begitu ia banggakan, tentu saja fakta ini ia sembunyikan dari buah hatinya. "Tidak apa-apa, Ayah tidak akan lama."

"Oh?" Terdengarnya cuek sekali dan kata itu hanya mendapat respon berupa anggukan kepala.

"Besok akan ada dinas di Tokyo, kurang lebih selama seminggu dua minggu."

Akashi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, bukan helaan napas maupun keluhan, dengusan maupun rengekan untuk meminta ayahnya agar tidak pergi dan memilih untuk menemaninya di rumah. Ia sadar, sebesar apa pun keinginannya agar ayahnya memiliki waktu untuk bersamanya, sebesar apa pun usaha yang ia keluarkan, hal tersebut tidak dapat mengubah fakta bahwa ayahnya akan meninggalkan rumah ini besok di pagi hari buta.

"Jadi... kalau begitu, bisakah kita berbincang-bincang singkat nanti? Kalau kau ada waktu."

_Kalau kau ada waktu_. Akashi menyimpulkan bahwa kalimat itu diperuntukkan pria yang berada di belakangnya sendiri, bukan untuknya.

Hei, ia memang sibuk tapi sampai tidak ada waktu untuk berbincang sebentar selama beberapa menit?

"Kenapa tidak," dengan sekali gerakan ia sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan makan yang kelewat besar itu, melewati siluet ayahnya yang masih berdiri tegak di sana. "Aku akan ke ruang keluarga pada pukul delapan malam."

Dalam hati ia berpikir, apa ruangan tersebut masih bisa disebut ruang keluarga.

* * *

**Morning Surprises **

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Morning Surprises © Ayano Suzune

Note: Somehow related to 'Valentine Gifts'.

* * *

Gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu yang selalu berdiri kokoh, menarik napas sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk mengetuk pintu itu dengan punggung tangannya. Jawaban kecil dari dalam kamar terdengar, ia langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa segan.

Sosok pria yang selama ini dihargainya masih menikmati pekerjaan-pekerjaan menggunung, hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan gadis itu beberapa menit tadi. Sampai akhirnya ia menyisakan satu pekerjaan lagi untuk diselesaikan setelah bincang-bincang malam singkat ini.

Ayahnya mengangkat kepala, tersenyum kecil pada putrinya yang sudah menutup pintu dan kini berjalan ke arahnya. Mengulurkan tangan ke arah sofa merah yang berada di sampingnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk selama acara bincang-bincang malam ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik."

"Sekolah dan lain-lain? Basket?"

"Baik." Pertanyaan bodoh, itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau masih sibuk?"

"Sama dengan keadaanmu," secara tidak langsung jawaban itu setengah menyindir, pria yang berada pada garis usia empat tahun-an itu mengernyitkan keningnya samar.

"Berliburlah sebentar, Seishina," kali ini yang perempuan yang mengubah garis di wajahnya, gerutu dalam hatinya tak mampu ia tahan begitu saja untuk tetap diam. Berlibur? Candaan tahun kapan, tuh? Sejak kapan saat pekerjaannya menumpuk, menggunung dan ia harus libur meskipun ia mengenal baik kalau satu detik itu sangat berharga baginya?

Mendengar pernyataan itu, gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, menatap lurus ayahnya yang membalas tatapannya itu. "Aku rasa Ayah sibuk." Begitu tenang dan kalem. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, aku juga perlu menyelesaikan _pekerjaanku_," dan melangkah mendekati pintu masuknya tadi.

Suasana hening itu benar-benar tidak enak bagi kedua pihak.

Sebelum menyelipkan tubuhnya keluar, gadis itu memutar balik kepalanya, sedikit. Hanya untuk melempar sebuah lirikan akhir pada pria yang masih tak mampu membalas.

"Dan kurasa Ayah juga perlu liburan."

Dan pintu ditutup begitu saja, membiarkan keheningan mendominasi selanjutnya.

.

Tangannya masih terus menggenggam pena yang sudah berjam-jam itu berada di tangannya, sementara kedua mata dengan warna yang berbeda itu masih saja menyelidiki baris per baris tulisan yang ada di kertas yang kini sedang dihadapinya.

Suasanya di ruangan ini selama beberapa jam begitu sunyi, tenang. Bahkan sang gadis yang tampaknya sedang berkutat itu tidak berkehendak untuk membuang waktunya sedikit saja hanya untuk menyalakan lampu yang lebih terang di samping lampu meja kerjanya dan juga satu-satunya lampu kuning yang tergantung di atas meja kerjanya.

Pena tersebut berhenti berjalan, menodai kertas yang memang dari awal sudah dipenuhi tulisan, tampaknya si pemilik pena tersebut sedang berpikir sebelum tangannya kembali menggerakkan benda tersebut untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Selama seminggu ini akan banyak sekali pertandingan yang harus diurusnya, mulai dari membalas undangan latihan bersama yang dikirim sekolah-sekolah lain, waktu pelaksanaan, hingga menganalisa seberapa kuat sekolah yang akan menjadi lawan mereka.

Hal ini ditambah dengan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Rakuzan benar-benar menduduki peringkat pertama untuk sekolah terbaik di Kyoto, terlebih dengan keunggulan tim basketnya. Akashi tidak bisa membiarkan hal yang sudah dikerjakannya selama ini menurun begitu saja.

Meskipun ia tahu kalau _apa pun_ yang ia kerjakan akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang tak lain dari satu hal; kesempurnaan. Sekecil apa pun gadis bermarga Akashi itu menaruh usaha pada pekerjaannya, tetap saja pekerjaan itu akan mencapai suatu kesempurnaan yang bahkan semua orang di dunia ini akan akui.

Karena dirinya sendiri, Akashi Seishina, adalah _sebuah kesempurnaan_.

Akhirnya pena tersebut benar-benar telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk malam ini setelah penutup pena yang berada di sisi kiri kertas itu sudah kembali pada tempatnya semula. Helaan napas dapat terdengar dari arah si pemilik surai merah, sementara kedua maniknya melirik ke arah jam meja yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan bunyi khas yang pelan.

Sudah melampaui tengah malam.

Bukan hal yang aneh jika ia merasakan kantuk menyerangnya sejak satu jam terakhir, latihan basket ekstra yang tadi ditetapkannya benar-benar membuahkan hasil. Tampaknya ia harus memilih untuk beristirahat sekarang.

Bangkit dari kursinya, ia membereskan semua barang yang sudah ia bongkar sedari tadi, menyimpan mereka di tempat mereka masing-masing, memisahkan dokumen-dokumen, dan juga menyatukan tumpukan kertas sejenis dengan klip kertas kecil.

Berjalan dengan langkah yang agak terseret, ia tidak memungkiri bahwa dirinya terlihat kacau saat ini, bahkan wibawanya itu jarang-jarang dapat ditemukan dalam dirinya sekarang.

Sudahlah, besok ia akan kembali menjadi Akashi Seishina yang biasa; sosok gadis yang sempurna sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah unggulan, ketua OSIS Rakuzan, dan juga penerus keluarga Akashi yang akan diserahkan padanya kelak.

Ia akan bekerja keras besok, semuanya akan selesai dengan hasil yang sempurna sebagaimana mestinya. Tanpa dukungan, tanpa butuhan, tanpa orang lain. Atau pun liburan yang disimpulkan oleh ayahnya tadi, ia tidak butuh. Ia tidak butuh liburan, ia tidak butuh hiburan, maupun butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya.

Meskipun hati kecilnya berontak ketika hal terakhir itu ditetapkan. Ia menginginkan seseorang untuk berada di sampingnya saat ini.

Ya, orang itu.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi merangsang masuk dari tirai merah yang tergantung sebagai penghalang pemandangan luar untuk dilihat dari dalam kamar tidur yang terlampau luas itu. Cicitan burung mulai terdengar, seperti biasa menandakan bahwa jam sudah menempatkan jarum-jarumnya di pukul enam pagi.

Tetap saja, hal ini tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membangunkan Akashi dari _istirahatnya_. Tapi bahkan pagi ini gadis itu tak berkutik dari balik selimutnya, tidak memberikan pergerakan apa pun maupun tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk atau berdiri.

Satu-satunya pergerakan yang ia timbulkan hanyalah gerakan gelisah yang membuat selimutnya itu menjadi agak berantakan, sepertinya ia sedang mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur sebentar lagi.

Hingga akhirnya menemukan apa yang diinginkannya, tubuh itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Bahkan tanpa disadarinya, sebuah tangan menyibak perlahan surai merah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, menampakkan wajahnya yang masih dengan tenang berada di alam mimpi. Perlahan tangan tersebut bergerak menuruni wajahnya, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil, mengusap perlahan wajah yang terbentuk begitu sempurna.

Seperti mengklaim bahwa wajah tidur itu, kedua matanya yang tertutup, hidung yang terbentuk sempurna, kedua pipi halus yang terawat, dan bibir yang terkatup rapat itu adalah milik_nya_ seorang.

Kegiatan itu tak berlangsung lama. Saat tangan tersebut tengah mengusap perlahan pipi gadis yang sudah terekspos karena sibakan surainya barusan, kedua matanya perlahan saja membuka. Tentu saja hal ini membuat si pemilik tangan mengambil kembali tangannya, diam-diam merutukinya dalam hati kenapa ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mencurahkan kasih sayangnya diam-diam pada gadisnya yang tengah tertidur itu, terpaksa membangunkannya.

"Tetsuya."

"Selamat pagi, Sei-chan. Maafkan aku telah membangunkanmu."

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap datar ke arah pemuda yang berada di hadapan matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk. Perlahan ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, pemuda tersebut menjauhkan dirinya sedikit.

"Jangan bilang kalau aku masih bermimpi."

Tangan yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya kembali meraih pipi kirinya, tapi pergerakan yang dilakukan tidaklah sama; tangan tersebut dengan perlahan menarik pipi itu membuat Akashi diam-diam merintih.

"Sakit, kan. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Seishina-chan."

Akashi menghela napas sedikit. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya? Dan lebih lagi, kenapa kau berada di Kyoto?"

"Kejutan," jawaban Kuroko membuat gadis itu mendelik bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan oleh kekasihnya itu. "Selamat hari White Day, Sei-chan. Aku kesini hanya untuk hal itu."

Sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Jadi Kuroko Tetsuya datang ke Kyoto dengan perjuangannya yang pertama; di kereta pada pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk datang menemuinya.

Sebuah kurva tipis melintas di bibirnya, betapa mengejutkannya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku terlebih dahulu?"

"Namanya bukan kejutan," suara yang terdengar begitu monoton, tapi masih menjadi suara kesukaan Akashi. "Aku agak heran kenapa Sei-chan bisa _kesiangan_ seperti ini, setahuku Sei-chan sudah bangun pada pukul enam pagi."

"Ah..." Ia kesiangan? Melirik sebentar untuk memastikan waktu sekarang, jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Ah, memang benar ia bangun lebih siang dari biasanya, mungkin karena pengaruhnya bekerja semalam?

"Sei-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan itu membuat jiwanya kembali pada dirinya saat ini dan bukannya memikirkan hal-hal lain seperti apa yang dilakukannya semalam demi terselesaikannya pekerjaan-pekerjaan merepotkan itu. Masih dengan kurva tipis di bibir, Akashi mengangguk.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Tetsuya?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, pemuda itu malah bergerak mendekat terlebih ketika ia tidak mendengar kata-kata perintah maupun larangan dari bibir gadis itu. Melakukannya lagi, kali ini dengan kedua tangannya ia menangkupkan wajah sempurna yang sudah menjadi siluet kesukaannya selama setahun lebih ini. Ibu jarinya berhenti di bawah kedua iris yang berbeda warna itu, mengusapnya perlahan dengan perasaan takut bahwa ia akan melukai tempat yang sedang disentuhnya.

"Kau tampak lelah, dan tumben sekali kau memiliki kantong mata di sini. Kau bekerja seharian lagi, benar begitu?" Meskipun nada yang disampaikan padanya halus, Akashi mendapati makna yang terselip di sana; Kuroko khawatir padanya dan secara tidak langsung menyampaikan kata-kata seperti "jangan terlalu giat bekerja lain kali" atau "istirahatlah yang cukup".

Dan memikirkan hal itu saja seorang Akashi Seishina harus menelan kembali tawa kecil yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Daripada langsung membalas, gadis itu berbuat serupa. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meraup kedua pipi pucat milik kekasihnya, merasakan garis rahang yang tegas yang dimilikinya sebagai seorang lelaki.

Mendekatkan kedua kepala mereka, akhirnya berhenti saat dahinya dapat merasakan dahi sang pemuda biru muda. Melekatkan kedua iris yang memiliki warna berbeda itu dengan tajam untuk mengisi kekosongan yang berada dalam kedua iris biru laut yang begitu gemerlap, meskipun ia tahu kedua bulatan biru tersebut tidak mungkin benar-benar kosong.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Akashi mengulang kalimatnya sebelumnya, lebih lembut kali ini. Bibirnya yang tadi mengulum senyum kecil kini berubah, menjadi sebuah seringai yang tak kasat mata. "Karena kau berada di sini bersamaku, Tetsuya."

Kedua bulatan sejernih lautan itu menatapnya dalam, seakan ingin mengambil semua yang ada pada api dan emas yang berada beberapa sentimeter dari tempatnya sendiri. "Dan aku pastikan Sei-chan akan memerintahkanku untuk memelukmu, seperti waktu itu?"

Pikiran mereka berdua sama-sama kembali pada satu bulan silam pada tanggal yang sama, saat Akashi datang ke Tokyo dan mereka berpelukan di stasiun, atas perintah absolut dari sang kapten.

"Lakukan saja jika kau ingin, Tetsuya."

_Deja vu_? Pemuda itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan satu pelukan hangat pada gadis yang berada di hadapannya, tidak seerat yang diberikannya dulu karena ia menyadari napas berat yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu sebulan yang lalu.

Detik-detik berikutnya hanya suara jam dinding yang berdetak, burung-burung yang mencicit. Sedangkan kedua pemain basket yang berada dalam ruangan itu tak ikut ambil bagian dalam meramaikan situasi. Akashi tidak membalas pelukan itu, ia hanya menikmatinya, menikmati kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh Kuroko selama ia mengistirahatkan kedua matanya dengan tenang.

Pelukan itu berakhir kurang lebih satu menit setelah gerakan awal terjadi. Kuroko memundurkan dirinya sedikit hingga ia benar-benar tidak menempatkan dirinya di ranjang. Akashi hanya menatapnya intens, menunggunya untuk membuat pergerakan selanjutnya sambil menduga-duga.

Seperti biasa, pemuda itu penuh dengan begitu banyak kejutan. Ia malah berjalan memunggungi gadis yang hanya menatapnya itu, berjalan menuju sebuah koper yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Butuh waktu baginya untuk mencapai koper hitam tersebut, berhubung ruangan ini tidak bisa dibilang sempit.

Menurunkan tubuhnya, Kuroko tampak sibuk dengan kopernya. Sedangkan Akashi merasakan bahwa kesabarannya perlahan menipis, meskipun ia masih berusaha untuk bersabar. Memang dari awal kesabaran bukan merupakan keahlian seorang Akashi Seishina.

Dan pemuda itu berjalan balik, dengan sesuatu di kedua tangannya.

Kedua iris itu beralih pada benda-benda yang berada di tangannya, mengobservasi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang pemuda. Dan seperti yang diduganya, pemuda itu berhenti di depannya. Tangannya bergerak.

"Sei-chan yang cantik dan selalu mempesona." Setangkai mawar.

"Sei-chan yang manis dan penuh kejutan." Sekotak cokelat.

"Sei-chan yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang." Sebuah boneka beruang.

"Meskipun begitu, Sei-chan memiliki aura yang mengintimidasi." Gantungan kunci berbentuk gunting itu hampir membuat tawanya lepas.

"Sei-chan yang menyimpan banyak makna, misterius, tertutup, tapi semuanya aku suka." Selembar amplop dengan surat di dalamnya.

"Sei-chan yang anggun, penuh wibawa, dan selalu dihormati semua orang." Mahkota kecil itu dipakaikan olehnya.

Mendekatkan diri pada sang _empress_. "Sei-chan yang aku cintai, yang aku sayangi, yang ingin aku lindungi. Sei-chan yang selama ini mampu membuatku terpikat, membuatku jatuh hati. Sei-chan yang selalu ada untukku, yang selalu mengerti. Sei-chan yang hanya milikku seorang." Sebuah ciuman tertanam di dahi sang gadis.

"Selamat hari White Day, Akashi Seishina. Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya-_mu_, mencintaimu." Ucapan itu begitu tulus, hingga seorang Akashi pun tak dapat menahan senyuman yang lebih terlihat dari biasanya.

Melepaskan barang-barang yang baru saja berpindah tangan, menempatkan mereka baik-baik di sisi ranjang yang kosong sebelum kedua tangan itu menarik pemuda bersurai biru muda itu dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat hari White Day, Tetsuya. Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan ya, kau juga hanya milikku seorang."

Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya yang mampu memberikannya kejutan semacam ini hanyalah Kuroko Tetsuya-_nya_ seorang.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Ohisashiburi, minna! Berhubung ulangan mid saya udah selesai, saya akan kembali aktif! Moga-moga aja ga berhenti nulis di tengah jalan atau mood yang mendadak ilang buat nulis /shot

Dan, happy white day! Saya memakai sistem yang sama kayak tahun lalu buat white day sama valentine, buat fic terpisah tapi yah.. sequel gitu. Cuma dulu saya main di fandom vocaloid haha.

Ini buatnya rada ngebut jadi maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan, takut ga keburu soalnya dan besok keburu ga sempet nulis _

Anyway, mind to review? :)


End file.
